


Uncle Mark

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Amateur Video, Babysitting, Cute, Dad AU, Mark is a Good Uncle, Pillow & Blanket Forts, The Kiddos are Great, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Mark babysits the kiddos while Wilford and Dark go out on a date night.





	Uncle Mark

"And you're _sure _you can handle them? Fifteen kids is a lot for one man to handle."

Mark flashed Dark a smile, ignoring how Dark simply raised an eyebrow. "Dark, I've babysat them all before, I'll be fine! _They'll _be fine, I promise."

Wilford threw an arm around Mark's shoulders, towering over him and ruffling his hair. "Good luck, little brother! Especially with the twins!"

Mark made a protesting noise, slapping Wilford away. "I _know_, Wil, I've babysat the twins before, too! And _I'm older than you!_"

Wilford grinned, resting his arm on Mark's shoulder. "My statement is still accurate."

Mark stuck his tongue out at him, shoving him away. "Oh _piss off!_"

Wilford burst into cackling laughter, though Dark's eyes hardened. "Remember, the older ones have to be in bed by 7 o'clock, and the younger ones by 6:30. _No_ sugar or liquids an hour before bedtime, no matter _how _much they beg. Dinner's already made and in the fridge, you just have to heat it up. You need to change the Host's bandages before he goes to bed, Dr. Iplier or the quads can help you do that. Oh, and -"

Mark placed a hand on Dark's shoulder, speaking over him and cutting him off. "Dark. I've got this." He smiled. "Go have fun, alright? The kids will be _fine_."

Dark shrugged off his hand and opened his mouth, but then Wilford was planting a big kiss to his lips, startling him out of his train of thought. He grabbed Dark's hand, practically dragging him out the door. "Come on, Darky! We're going to be late for our reservation!"

"Wait - Wil - my keys - !"

Dark managed to grab his keys off the rack by the door, and then the pair was gone.

Mark sighed, then smiled, planting his hands on his hips. "Kids! Uncle Mark is here!"

"_Uncle Mark!_"

There was a sound like a stampede, and then all fifteen kids were skidding around the corner and promptly _tackled _Mark to the floor, burying him beneath a pile of giggling children. Mark laughed, gathering three of them - King, one of the twins, and Silver it looked like - and stood, rising from the pile of kids with a dramatic, zombie-like groan. He swung his armful of kids around, much to their delight, before setting them down. He planted his fists on his hips again, grinning down at the sea of children. "Alright, what do you kiddos want to do?"

He chuckled when they all glanced at each other, whispering. Oliver tugged on his pant leg, beaming up at him. "Video!"

Dr. Iplier gasped, clapping his hands. "Yeah! Let's make a video!"

There were resounding sounds of agreement, and Mark grinned, crouching down to their level. "You guys wanna help me make a video?"

"_YEAH!_"

He laughed, gathering them close. "Alright, what's the game plan? What should the video be about?"

"_Wizards!_" The Jims bounced up and down, clearly excited.

Reynolds frowned. "I was gonna say pirates!"

Bing gasped, eyes wide. "_Wizard pirates_."

Mark couldn't help but laugh, tugging Bing close in a one-armed hug. "Wizard pirates it is! Let's get started!

* * *

"Is everyone is place?"

"_Yeah!_"

Mark chuckled at the chorused reply. He fished his phone out of his pocket, and swiped it to video. He passed it up to Eric, the little seven-year-old sitting on his shoulders. "You good to be my cameraman, little guy?" Eric nodded, holding his phone with careful concentration, tongue poking out between his teeth. "Alright, three...two...one...action!"

The Host wandered into the living area (Mark and Eric were positioned in the entranceway to the kitchen), absent-mindly picking at his bandages with his other hand shoved in his pocket. He hummed to himself, just wandering idly across the space.

Suddenly, Ed burst out from behind the couch with an exaggerated shout, and the Host jumped, head whipping in his direction. Ed was wearing a pirate hat that had been a part of an old Halloween costume, and was holding a sword Mark had cut out of a cardboard box. He leapt forward, grabbing the Host's arm and dragging him back the way he came (but not before he plucked the feather out of his hat and dropped it pointedly on the ground). The Host struggled weakly, a long, purposefully fading shout of, "_Nooooooooo!_" following the pair. Mark had to stifle his giggles, though Eric didn't quite manage.

Dr. Iplier came wandering into the living room next, wearing a purple cape also a part of an old Halloween costume and holding a sizable stick he'd found in the backyard. He glanced around, spinning in place a couple of times. "Host?!" He stepped forward, picking up the feather, and he gasped. "_Oh no! _Pirates! I gotta save him!" He raced back down the hall, and Mark didn't quite manage to stifle a snort.

Mark finally moved, keeping Eric secure on his shoulders with his hands on his knees, and went up the stairs. He shouldered his way into one of the empty rooms, revealing the Host, Ed, Bing, Bim, King, the twins, and Reynolds. All of them - except the Host - held the same cardboard swords. The Host was sitting in a chair, swinging his legs, and there was a coil of rope Mark had found in the garage beside the chair. Mark moved into position, checked to see if Eric was still recording and keeping his brothers in frame, then gave them a thumbs up. The seven boys immediately began tying - or 'tying' - the Host to the chair, all while he wiggled and said, "_Nooooooo!_" over and over. Eric giggled, kicking his feet a little, and Reynolds looked over to shush him.

The boys stepped back, and Ed pointed his sword 'threateningly' at the Host. "Ha! We got you now! There is no escape!"

The Host opened his mouth, bandages slipping down his nose a little, but then the door burst open. The rest of the kids - Dr. Iplier, the quads, and Silver - raced into the room, all holding sticks like Dr. Iplier, through only he had a cape. Dr. Iplier pointed his stick at Ed, a 'menacing' look on his face. "Release my brother, pirate!"

Ed spun around, now pointing his sword at the others. "Never! You'll have to fight us!"

Dr. Iplier narrowed his eyes. "So be it!"

He began waving his stick around, 'casting spells', and Ed began waving his sword like the was blocking the pretend magic. Mark beamed, already having the perfect idea for what effects to edit in later as he watched the fight. The Host kept wiggling in his bonds, now saying, "Save the Host, Great Wizard, save the Host!"

The fight ended when Dr. Iplier raced forward and banged Ed on the head with his stick. Ed fell to his knees with a dramatic cry before face-planting onto the floor. The other 'wizards' chased the 'pirates' out of the room, and Dr. Iplier threw the rope off the Host with ease. The Host tackled him in a hug, and Mark shouted, "And cut!"

He took his phone back from Eric, stopping the recording, and the kids all raced back into the room. Silver hugged his leg. "Did we do it right?"

Mark laughed, ruffling his hair. "You guys did _perfect! _Now come on! I brought a whole bunch of Disney movies! And you know what that means!"

"_PILLOW FORT!!!_"

* * *

Dark stepped into the manor, Wil not far behind. It was already dark out, the manor quiet. Distantly, he could hear the sounds of 'Beauty and the Beast' playing from the living area. He raised an eyebrow, swapping a glance with Wil, and headed toward the living area. He poked his head inside, and he couldn't help but smile, heart softening.

Mark and the kids were all sprawled about, out cold. Mark was snoring, King sleeping on his chest one arm wrapped around Green, and Bim laying on top of his other. It looked like the kids had dragged every pillow and blanket off of their beds, using them all to construct a massive fort. Bowls of popcorn and various candy wrappers were scattered about, covering some of the kids (_ahem _the Jims) like a blanket. Wil laughed, planting his hands on his hips and nudged Mark's head with his foot. "Hey. Mark. Get up."

"Nngn." Mark's eye fluttered open. He moved to rub at his eyes, but glanced down when he realized he couldn't move his arms. "Oh. Hey bro. Didja have fun?"

Dark smiled. "Yes, we did." He shot Wil a look. "Though _someone _got a little too excited when he realized the restaurant had koi fish in its decorative fountain."

Wil pouted. "_Hey! _I resent that!"

Mark laughed. "Not too hard to believe." Wil poked his head again with his foot, a little harder than strictly necessary. "_Ow! _Anyway, we had fun, too. The kids helped me make a video. I'll text you a link when I'm done editing it. Now help me up."

By the time Mark was standing again and all his stuff was packed up, King was in Dark's arms, and Wil was slowly carrying the rest of the kids to bed one by one. Dark walked him to the door, and he smiled again despite himself. "Thank you, for watching them. It's not often one finds a babysitter willing to watch fifteen boys all under the age of ten."

Mark chuckled, flashing his own smile. "Hey, what else is family for? I'll watch them any time you need, I love them to pieces. I had a great time."

Dark nodded. He opened his mouth, but then King was yawning and stretching in his arms, making an adorable sleepy noise. He blinked his eyes open, fisting Dark's shirt in his hands and speaking in a slurred, sleepy voice. "Daddy...you're home..."

Dark's smile widened, kissing the little eight-year-old's forehead. "Sure am, pumpkin. You wanna say goodbye to Uncle Mark before he leaves?"

King nodded, shifting in Dark's arms to face Mark. He waved sleepily. "Bye, Uncle Mark...love you..."

Mark beamed, ruffling King's hair. "Love ya, too, kiddo. I'll see you soon, alright bud?"

King nodded and nestled back against Dark, promptly falling asleep again.

Dark's heart melted, and his smile softened. Mark's expression matched. "I'll head out, let you get them all properly to bed." He rubbed the back of his head. "I uh, sorry I didn't do it, but uh, I kinda...fell asleep?"

Dark raised an eyebrow, smile becoming a smirk. "I noticed. It's _fine_, Mark. We'll take care of it."

Mark nodded. "Okay, yeah. Goodnight, Dark. I'll see you around."

"Of course. Goodbye, Mark."

**Author's Note:**

> I..._love_ the dads...and Mark..._I love them._


End file.
